


The Unburnt.

by Cupping_Cakes



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dothraki, F/M, Ficlet, Fire and Blood, Spoilers for S06 X 04, Vaes Dothrak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 02:56:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6886621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupping_Cakes/pseuds/Cupping_Cakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was brave.</p><p>A spirit kissed with the intensity of fire.</p><p>One he wished it hadn't been forbidden to touch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unburnt.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little quick fic.
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

He'd known.

He'd known from that first moment, the first moment he'd layed his eyes upon her she was different.

It wasn't her silver hair.

Pale eyes.

The lure of the Mother of Dragons, or that she'd been married to Khal Drogo.

It was how unafraid she'd been.

How calm.

Even knowing how outnumbered, she was by his Khalasar.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was brave.

A spirit kissed with the intensity of fire.

One he wished it hadn't been forbidden to touch.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She belonged with the Dosh Khaeen.

It was forbidden for anything else.

He'd tried to make them see that.

But they'd only argued.

But once they'd seen her, Drogos silver haired widow, they wanted her for themselves.

He tried to talk, tried to reach them, but her words drove them all to anger and rage.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The fires consumed everything.

He heard the screams.

Felt the heat, filing the room and trying to steal the breath from his lungs.

Burning.

She just stood there.

Unburnt.

He saw her, watching them, eyes frozen on them all as she pushed the final flame and he felt nothing.

Just saw the nightlands endlessly before him and the silvery stars overhead that resembled her curled hair.


End file.
